1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weaving machine, and more particularly to a weaving machine for weaving a strong fabric on a surface of a linear light-emitting module.
2. Description of Related Art
Under the development of technology, the textile industry is facing severe competition. Thus, textile manufacturers have to continue researching and developing new technology and diversified products to keep up with the competition. In recent years, besides the aesthetic demand towards textile products, people have also demanded various convenient and protective functions. With this trend, textile products with multi-functions have become the new hot products in the textile industry.
In conventional technology, multiple linear light-emitting modules with different structures have been, in succession, provided. Various linear light-emitting modules can be combined with different textile products, and can have different applications. No matter what the application is, the linear light-emitting modules still need to have an established strength to prevent the product from being damaged after the combination. Thus, by using PVC in conventional technology, the linear light-emitting modules have a sewing structure to increase the application of the linear light-emitting modules. However, the structure of the linear light-emitting module is not flexible, and it easily causes the light source of the linear light-emitting module to come off the body and cracks the PVC. The linear light-emitting module shows a deficiency in strength.
In current textile technology, if a strong fabric is weaved on the surface of the linear light-emitting module, when the linear light-emitting module is led to a weaving machine and during a subsequent roller take-up process, the light source of the linear light-emitting module is easily damaged by the weaving machine and the roller, causing the connection area of the light source and the conducting wire of the linear light-emitting module to be opened, or causing the light source to be directly damaged and incapable of emitting light. Obviously, weaving a strong fabric on a surface of a linear light-emitting module is not suitable to adopt in current weaving machines. Thus, how to weave a strong fabric on a surface of a linear light-emitting module and not damage the linear light-emitting module is a current problem that is trying to be solved.